Legendary Battle
by Foresteye7
Summary: An Empoleon. His best friend and secret crush, Lopunny. Latias and Latios. And who are they against? Every legendary Pokemon in the world of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Empoleon peeked out from behind the large tree.

"Anyone, there, Empoleon?" the female Lopunny asked.

No... no I don't think so." the male Empoleon answered.

The two Pokemon carefully walked out from the behind the tree and into the clearing.

"Hear anything?" Empoleon asked.

The Lopunny closed her eyes and twitched them everywhere she could reach.

She opened her eyes and answered, " Nope. Nothing."

"Hm," Empoleon said with a nod. "Let's go."

They walked into the forest on the other side of the clearing, keeping on the lookout for other wild Pokemon. They were two Pokemon that had been best friends ever since Lopunny was a Buneary and Empoleon a Piplup. They had always played and trained together. When Buneary evolved into Lopunny, Piplup (who couldn't stand the fact that he was weaker than a girl!) left to the north pole to train. Lopunny waited about two years before he returned as an Empoleon, stronger than ever. Now they were out in Eterna Forest, Lopunny's birth place, training. They were just about to get out of the forest when they heard rustling in the trees around them. Empoleon and Lopunny got ready for battle when ten Staraptors flew from the trees and formed a ring around the two Pokemon.

" Get out of our territory OR ELSE!!!" all of them yelling at once, raising their wings so the tips touched.

"Brace yourself!" Empoleon yelled.

The Staraptors flew in the air, still in a circle, and spun around.

" WHIRLWIND!!!" the Staraptors yelled and made a tornado around Empoleon and Lopunny.

Fore five minutes the giant cyclone whirled around the two Pokemon. When it settled down, Empoleon and Lopunny were gone! Suddenly, the penguin and rabbit Pokemon popped out of the ground.

"That all you got?" Empoleon said cooly.

The birds stared daggers at Empoleon. Their wings turned red.

"Uh-Oh...." Lopunny said.

"What is it?" Empoleon asked.

"It looks like..."

" CLOSE COMBAT!" the Staraptors shouted, charging at Empoleon and Lopunny.

The birds slammed their wings into the duo. Empoleon's steel type side left him vulnerable to the fighting type move. Lopunny was a normal type so it did lots of damage on her too. More then Empoleon. Empoleon was able to withstand the attack, but Lopunny was soon out. And badly hurt.

"Urrrr... enough!!! Blizzard!" Empoleon yelled, releasing a snowstorm from his mouth.

The Staraptors were immediately frozen solid, their faces with a stuck expression of shock at the powerful move. Empoleon looked down at Lopunny and gasped. There was a large cut on the side of her stomach and it was bleeding bad. Empoleon looked around for any more enemies, picked Lopunny up and quickly ran out of the forest.

Anyone know what to call this shipping? If you do, make a guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the last chapter being notoriously short. I tried to make this one longer!

Lopunny's POV

Lopunny didn't bother trying to get up. Every muscle in her body was aching. She just felt like lying on the ground forever. The Staraptors' attack had left her in more pain than she could imagine. She felt weak. How could this happen? She was usually a strong Pokemon. How, just how? And she looked bad in front of Empoleon... wait! Why did she care about that? They were friends! Yeah... just friends.....

Empoleon's POV

After setting Lopunny down near the lake they were now at, Empoleon started looking around on the surrounding bushes for berries that would heal Lopunny and him. Cheri, Durin... ah! Sitrus! Since he didn't have thumbs,(or real arms, for that matter!) Empoleon had to make a cup with his wings and drop the berries into them by picking them with his beak. He had large wings so it was easy to pick about twenty berries. He carried them over to where Lopunny lay and set them into two piles of ten. He sat down and grabbed a berry. He bit into it and cringed. He didn't hate sour flavor but he wasn't too fond of it either. He tapped Lopunny lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey? Lopunny? Are you OK?" he whispered, leaning close to her face.

He watched with worry as she slowly opened her eyes. Why was her face red? Was she blushing? She must be tired from the fight Empoleon decided. She sat up carefully and took a berry from the pile. She took a bite and immediately stood up.

"Ahhhhh... that feels good." she said and took another bite. This time she launched herself about ten feet up in the air. Unfortunately, she made a not so graceful landing into the lake. And her ears, being so fluffy, started getting soaked. And she began sinking!

"Lopunny! Ah man..." Empoleon said, running towards the water. He jumped in and easily swam over to Lopunny. He got behind her and pushed her to shore with his wings. When they got there he picked her up and laid her on her back. He then pushed hard on her stomach until a bunch of water came out of her mouth.

"Lopunny! Lopunny, WAKE UP!!!" he yelled shaking her as hard as he could. She started coughing and finally sat up. Unfortunately, she sat up right into his forehead really fast. And since he was kind of made of steel, she was immediately out.

" LOPUNNY!!! Crap..." he muttered. He picked her up with a sigh. She was so clumsy all of a sudden. What was up with her? When did it start.... after her face turned all red.... must sill be tired..........

Lopunny's POV

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What was wrong with her!!!??? So much messing up!

"Something is TOTALLY wrong with me...."she thought.

She prayed to Arceus that Empoleon hadn't see her blush. Both when she woke up and when she slammed her head against his.

"AUUGHHH! There I go AGAIN! Why do I care?! He's my FRIEND! JUST a FRIEND!" she thought. She kept telling herself that, but there was a hint of doubt in the way she told herself.

Oh well. Just take a walk and forget it all...

She slowly opened her eyes and got up, only to be pushed back down by a pair of strong wings.

"WHOA! Lopunny! Don't get up! Your still really weak." she heard someone say.

She immediately sat back up. Who in the.....

She looked up.

" Empoleon!? What are you doing in my den?" she said, feeling the heat rush to her face. Darn..... not again.

"Your den? Look around." he said spreading his wings out. Lopunny looked around. The walls of the den were ice.

"Ohhh...." she said, realizing where she was.

"You wanna know what else?" Empoleon asked her. She shook her head.

" You've been out for two days. TWO FREAKIN DAYS!" he yelled.

"T-two days!?!?" she stuttered with a gasp. Empoleon nodded.

" I even had enough time to take you to my den." he said.

" You mean! You mean this is..."

"Yep," he said. " Welcome to the North Pole!"

TADDA!!! LONGER CHAPTER! LOL! Anyway, does ANYONE have a name for this shipping? I got nothing! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter took a long time to get out. Anyway, HERE IT IS!The beginning is a little weird.

Lopunny's POV

"Here. Put this on your forehead." Empoleon said, slicing a piece of ice off of an iceberg. Lopunny took it and shivered.

"Thanks Empoleon." she said, setting it on her forehead. She shivered even more. She looked up at the sun. It wasn't very giving. Usually she complained about it being too hot. "Guess I needed to be more adaptable." she thought. "No, quickly adaptable. It wouldn't matter if I got used to something by being there a week. O.K. why am I thinking about this. I need something to calm my nerves... I'm still shook up from the battle. Maybe... no that'll make me seem like a little kid. Oh well..."

"Hey, Empoleon?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"Will you, er, you..."She muttered.

"Tell you a story?" Empoleon chuckled. Lopunny blushed.

"How did you..." She stuttered. Empoleon chuckled again.

"Come on Lopunny. I can read you like a book." he said with a smile. Lopunny blushed even harder.

"Anyway...hmmmm..." Empoleon thought for a moment before saying, " O.K then I'll tell you how I evolved into an Empoleon...

PRINPLUP (EMPOLEON) POV

I walked casually across the ice, taking a bite into the fish I had just caught. I looked across the landscape, admiring the sun setting into the icy sea. Suddenly, I felt something break apart the ice I was standing on. I looked down to see something rising up from the depths. It looked like a piece of ice... I quickly jumped up as the... thing burst through the ice, landing a few feet away. When I looked up and saw what it was, I gasped in surprise. It was Regice!

"I'll be taking that fish now." he said after examining me.

" Why? Not like YOU can eat it. Your just a hunk of ice." I said, annoyed. He narrowed his eye... things at me.

" No one disrespects me!" he said venomously. Then, without warning, he shot a beam of ice at me, freezing me instead for my arm. Regice then grabbed the fish.

" Told you." he hissed, floating away with the fish. That made me VERY angry. I used all my strength to try and break through the ice. It started cracking.

"What?" Regice shouted, turning around. I smiled as I broke through the ice. Suddenly, I started glowing with a white light.

"Surprised?" I said, smiling as I felt power surge through me. " You might have been able to defeat a Prinplup, but let's see you take down an Empoleon." I taunted. Regice glared at me with hate in his "eyes".

"You will regret the day you defied me!" he growled.

" We'll see." I said, narrowing my eyes. Regice shot another beam of ice at me. I crouched down and slid across the ice, my beak glowing. Regice was too slow to dodge and I drilled into his stomach... area... Regice hunched over in pain. I took this opportunity to blast him with pressurized water. Regice slid across the ice slamming into an iceberg. I smirked as he crashed all the through it. Yet... something bothered me. Why would Regice go down so easily? It was only after there was a bright light and a small figure flew away that I gasped in horror. Mew... I just fought... Mew... crap...

LOPUNNY POV

" You mean... you fought..." Lopunny gasped.

" Yep," Empoleon answered. "I'm pretty sure he's not too happy about it either..."

Sorry... Next will be WAY longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been taking so long for the chapters to come out. School started and well... yeah. Plus I got a new story ( or two!) planned.

Mew floated through the clouds, sneering at the memory of that stupid Empoleon. He hurt his pride more than anything. Angry, he sped up. Then he smiled. Arceus was finally answering his request. The day after the battle, he had gone to him and asked him if he could punish the Empoleon.

FLASHBACK

Mew came up to the giant cloud doors with an angry look. Regigigas saw this and let him pass, knowing what happened the last time. He opened the huge door and stood back, watching Mew speed past. Mew came up to Arceus, bowing. "Master Arceus," he said respectfully. "I wish to speak to you of something." Arceus blinked. " What is it?" he asked. Mew closed his eyes and transmitted the event to his master's mind, sneering at the memory. Then he transmitted what he wanted to be done. When he was done, he looked up at Arceus. His eyes were still closed. He was like this for about a minute before looking at Mew and saying, " So let me get this straight: you want me, to let you, gather the legendary Pokemon to attack one, ONE Empoleon because he stole a fish?" Mew was taken aback. Arceus had never denied his request before. " Master, please..." " Enough, Mew! I have enough things to deal with, and I don't need one more thing as small as that!" " But Master I," "SILENCE! You're acting like a spoiled child. Maybe when I'm not busy, but now I need to work! OUT!" Mew's eyes closed in an angry expression and he reluctantly said," Yes... master." he floated out and sped away.

END

Mew floated into the throne room once more, kneeling. "Hello, master." Mew said. Arceus opened his eyes and replied, " Mew." He looked down at him. " You wanted to see me?" He asked, acting confused. Arceus was silent for a moment before saying, " Mew, I have thought about your request," Mew had to bite his lip to hide his smile. " And I have decided that you can do what you want with the other legends. However, if the battle drags out to long, let's say three days, I will call them back. If they don't want to fight, you can't force them. Now go." Mew quickly bowed as deep as he could and sped out. He had a huge smile on his face as he sped down to Earth. " I'm coming you stupid Empoleon! You will PAY!"

* * *

Woo, that was short! Heh. Just a short update. There's only four more chapters. The last two will be the battle. That's how epic it is! See ya!


End file.
